


Because We Care

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: shoot_the_curl, Friendship, Gen, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Danny gets a call about Matt, the entire team is there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because We Care

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> Written for [](http://shoot-the-curl.livejournal.com/profile)[**shoot_the_curl**](http://shoot-the-curl.livejournal.com/) for the prompt: "Do you remember that incredible feeling you get when someone you really cares about-" This is a very liberal interpretation.
> 
> Thanks to [](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/profile)[**somehowunbroken**](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

Steve leaned against the wall and watched Danny closely as he paced back and forth inside his office, his cell phone pressed tightly to his ear and his free hand fisted at his side. Steve’s eyes followed Danny’s every step, trying to read his lips when he turned toward the windows.

“What’s going on?” Kono asked, walking up to join Steve.

Steve cut his eyes to her briefly, before looking back at Danny. “It’s the FBI—something about Matt.”

“Oh shit,” Kono said. She sat down on the edge of the desk next to Steve. “Is it good news or bad?”

“I don’t know,” Steve replied. “I can’t tell.”

Kono leaned forward, squinting. “I’m pretty sure he just said ‘that’s good.’”

“He’s said that several times,” Steve agreed. “But he’s tense, look at his shoulders.”

“Yeah,” Kono agreed; she fell silent for a moment before sitting up straight. “Lori knows how to lip read!” She turned around and shouted for Lori.

“What?” Lori asked, coming in from the hallway.

Kono pointed at Danny. “Can you read his lips?”

“I’m pretty sure he heard you,” Chin said, standing up from his desk and joining everyone.

Sure enough, Danny was glaring out his window at all of them. He hung up the phone and pointed an accusing finger at Steve, before sighing and gesturing for Steve to join him.

Steve leapt up forward and entered Danny’s office, closing the door behind him. “Well?”

“He was arrested in Indonesia, they’re going to be bringing him back for trial,” Danny said. He rubbed a hand over his face and then looked up at Steve. “He’s alive. He’s coming home.”

Steve felt something inside of himself unclench at the slow smile spreading across Danny’s face and he threw all caution to the wind, lunging forward to envelop Danny in a big hug. He looked over Danny’s shoulder at the rest of the team and gave them the thumbs up.

Danny pounded his back and pulled away. “He’s still got the trial and then he’ll have to go to prison and then—“

“But he’s okay,” Steve interrupted.

“Yeah,” Danny said, grinning. “Yeah, he is. They’re going to bring him through Hawaii, said I could stop by and see him before they transfer him to the mainland.”

“That’s great, Danny.”

“I’m going to kill him,” Danny said, but the smile hadn’t left his face. He looked back out the window. “Did you all not have anything better to do than spy?”

Before Steve could answer, Kono had opened the door and pulled Danny into a fierce hug. “Of course we didn’t. I’m so happy for you, Danny.”

“How did you--?”

“Lori reads lips,” Chin said, gesturing at her as they joined the rest of the team in Danny’s office.

“It’s useful during stakeouts,” Lori said with a shrug.

“Remind me to keep my blinds closed from now on,” Danny said dryly.

“We only do these things because we care,” Kono said, stepping back to make room for Lori to hug Danny while Chin patted him on the back.

“I know,” Danny said, smiling at all of them. “And I appreciate it, but now, get out. I need to call Mom and Dad.”

“Yes, sir,” Steve teased. He squeezed Danny’s shoulder, and then began herding the rest of the team out of the office. “All right, back to work. Where are we with the Johnson case?”


End file.
